Himitsu
by Eyto
Summary: Conan voit son secret être doucement percé par l'Organisation. Dans la même ligne, les Sera et le FBI lui apprennent peu à peu des histoires sur eux. Pour les démanteler, il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de passer par Rum... quitte à faire un pari risqué. #Chap 9
1. La collision

Il y avait bien longtemps que j'avais eu l'idée de faire une fiction pareil... on reprend le thème de Black impact (donc, on a des affaires avec le FBI) sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est Postine qui a eu la gentillesse de me filer quelques tuyaux, et Tynaria pour le titre :) (merci à elles :p)

Pour comprendre toute cette histoire, on se situe après les événements de Scarlet Showdown. Comprends donc la gamine et le second-frère, ainsi que les révélations sur Bourbon et Akai. Attention aux spoils...

N'hésitez pas à poser des questions en commentaires si vous comprenez mal une scène ^^ Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Himitsu<strong>

_Août 2004... 6 ans avant la trame principale..._

_New York._

Plusieurs dizaines de voitures de police avaient bouclé le périmètre. Deux fourgons blindés des forces spéciales étaient garés face au bâtiment qui était victime d'une prise d'otage suffisamment importante pour que l'information soit diffusée dans le monde entier.

Comme si la situation n'était passez pensante, le FBI avait également mis les pieds dans l'affaire.

C'est ainsi que James Black et Jodie Starling discutèrent d'un plan dans la rue, la jeune femme armée se préparant pour grimper avec une équipe, en soutien. Une opération dangereuse.

– James, j'ai quelqu'un pour protéger nos arrières n'est-ce pas ?

Ses lunettes prirent une teinte blanche.

– Bien sûr...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jodie se retrouva dans une escouade qui entra en force dans une grande pièce du 25ème étage. Tous armes en la direction de deux hommes, les tirs fusèrent.

Seulement... une grenade explosa, et balaya l'équipe. il ne restait plus que Jodie, qui tentait de se relever, le coucher de soleil tapant la grande vite à sa droite.

– Tue là, on perd pas de temps !

Jodie serra les dents quand l'homme, un air méchant, pointa son arme vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais... Shu ? »

Et plus loin, sur un bâtiment situé à 700 mètres, l'homme en question afficha un grand sourire. Trois mèches de cheveux tombaient sur son front, puis, son doigt se posa sur la gâchette... jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd retentit dans tout le quartier.

Une explosion au bout de son canon, laissant partir une balle en argent à vive allure, traversant ainsi le ciel de Manhattan en laissant derrière elle une ligne blanche.

Celui qui tenta de tuer Jodie senti une balle lui raser le sourcil, puis une autre qui explosa sa gâchette.

– Merde ! Qui c'est ?

– Un autre agent ! cria un homme cagoulé. « Akai Shuichi. On ne peut rien faire, on s'barre ! »

Une nouvelle balle toucha la cagoule de l'agresseur, qui tout en courant, retira celle-ci.

« Châtain. Yeux vert et gris. Cicatrice au sourcil droit. » pensa Jodie.

Il ne restait plus que le bruit des sirènes de police en ville...

[==]

_Décembre 2010_

Conan bailla profondément, sans se donner la peine de faire attention aux autres. Il avait cependant pris soin de mettre la main devant la bouche, question d'hygiène et de respect.

Le détective était en voyage avec le professeur Agasa et les détectives boys. De ce fait, il était coincé sur son siège de bus, collé à la vitre, avec Haibara à sa droite. Autant dire que la situation actuelle était... ambigüe. Bien que leur relation soit resté au rang d'amis, malgré quelques sentiments du côté de la jeune fille, depuis le Mystery Train Haibara s'était faite plus... discrète.

L'Organisation croyait bien Shiho Miyano morte ? Et Amuro Tooru, alias Bourbon, avait quitté son emploie au café Poirot... nul ne savait où il était désormais. Après avoir revu le dossier d'Akai, il avait conclu, une nouvelle fois, sa mort définitive.

– Tu as l'air perdu... soupira Haibara.

« Moi, perdu ? »

Conan ne sourit même pas, et préféra tourner la tête. Le bus s'était arrêté sur un grand carrefour, à 6 heures du matin. Les rues étaient presque vides. Pourtant, un camion-remorque arriva à vive allure parla gauche, le feu passant pourtant au orange.

– Lui... s'étonna Conan.

Haibara écarquilla les yeux.

Tout se déroula par la suite très vite. Les enfants détachèrent leur ceinture de sécurité pour tenter de s'éloigner de la rangée de gauche, ou de sortir, tandis que Conan ne put retirer la sienne, malheureusement bloquée. Et bientôt, il serait emporté par le véhicule qui fonçait sur lui... comme s'il était la cible. Il essaye de se dépêcher, de se dégager, rien n'y fait...

Le détective retint son souffle.

Et le camion entra en collision avec le bus.

* * *

><p>Petit message avant de commencer officiellement la fiction :<p>

_Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Beaucoup d'auteurs arrêtent à cause du manque de review. Même en étant non inscrit, il suffit de taper son petit mot en bas, et de choisir un pseudo. Gratuit et sans inscription. Que ce soit moi, ou les autres ;)_

À la prochaine, et portez-vous bien O/


	2. (T1) Nanatsu No Ko

Hey !

J'ai été surpris par l'accueil chaleureux de cette fiction :o Merci à vous =) (Pour informations, je réponds aux "inscrits" en MP ou sur Skype en MP/convo. Si vous voulez discuter, mon pseudo... ne change pas d'ici ^^ Les non inscrits, je répond en bas de page!)

On tourne autour de Sera/la gamine au début. Je voulais direct mettre le lien entre eux et les HEN. C'est fait. Mais ça va vite dériver, et c'est Rum qui sera à l'honneur O/ (il est pas mal impliqué^^)

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 <strong>

« Nanatsu No Ko »

* * *

><p>D'une minute à l'autre, Jodie Starling et James Black, agents du FBI, entrèrent dans la chambre accompagné d'une infirmière qui débarrassa le plancher aussitôt qu'elle fut venu. Ils avaient le visage pâle, et semblaient ne pas avoir grandement apprécié le petit voyage de Conan à l'hôpital, qui semblait fortement volontaire. Et pour cause, le chauffeur du camion était en liberté, introuvable, et d'après le rapport de police -Megure était passé- l'affaire allait sûrement être abandonné.<p>

La pluie tombait sur la fenêtre de la chambre. Le ciel, voilé, laissa paraître un rayon de soleil. Celui-ci était en plein éveil, il ne devait être qu'au grand max 7 heures du matin, à croire que Conan ne pouvait même plus se reposer en toute tranquillité...

– Alors ? s'interrogea le détective. « C'est bien une affaire concernant le FBI si vous êtes ici. »

Trop évident, il sentait le coup fourré à des kilomètres.

– De toute évidence, répondit James. « Nous pensons que l'Organisation avait planifié cette attaque. »

– Et ? reprit Conan.

Jodie s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

– Il s'agit de l'attaque volontaire d'un membre de l'Organisation que nous avons tenté d'arrêter il y a plusieurs années, avec James, et Shu. Nous ne savons rien sur son nom de code. Cependant, tout porte à croire que la cible était bien à bord du bus, par forcément toi.

Conan leva un sourcil. Il ne voyait pas du tout où voulait en venir l'agent du FBI, qu'il connaissait très bien depuis le temps. Une cible des hommes en noir dans le bus dans lequel il était ? D'après ses souvenirs, hormis les enfants et le professeur, il n'y avait eu que quelques arrivées de passants quelconques. Et aucun n'avait semblé suspect.

James prit la relève en éclaircissant sa gorge.

– Le bus avait un itinéraire précis. Il y avait des invités pour une importante cérémonie. Et parmi eux il y avait un nom... Kudo Shinichi.

Jodie ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer à quoi ressemblait désormais le visage de Conan. Le détective rajeuni était maintenant en grave danger, si effectivement ils avaient découvert qu'il était vivant. Mais il était d'abord devenu blanc, puis bleu, très spécial.

– Il s'agit là d'un coup du membre en question qui doit être à la poursuite de ce Shinichi... autrement dit, de toi, Edogawa Conan-Kun.

– Qu'est-ce que... vous raconter ?

« Récemment, il n'y a que Sera-san et Subaru-san qui avaient de lourd soupçons... ça ne peut pas avoir fuité. » réfléchit-il.

– Il y a encore certaines choses que nous ne savons pas à propos de toi, Cool kid, coupa Jodie. « And, this is the end. Ce membre est dans la nature, et il est à ta recherche. Inutile désormais de cacher ton identité, nous avons eu confirmation du professeur Hiroshi Agasa. »

Conan soupira longuement.

– Les personnes que j'ai connu sont en danger alors ?

– Non, répondit fermement Black. « Pas encore. Il semble ne pas vouloir en parler aux autres. Il doit sûrement faire de toi sa cible personnelle. Et inversement. Donc, c'est un jeu de pistes, nous devons le retrouver avant qu'il ne te retrouve. »

Conan passa ses mains derrière sa tête et s'installa confortablement. D'un autre côté, être son ennemi personnel... ce n'était pas normal. il devait y avoir une raison, quelque chose, un élément...

– Fantastique, ajouta le détective.

– Oh. Il y a des indices partout. On a reçu des nouvelles lois, nous pouvons enquête sur l'Organisation en toute tranquillité, l'informa James.

– Continue de vivre une vie normal, dit Jodie en écartant le rideau de la fenêtre. « Cela paraîtra suspect si tu disparais du jour au lendemain. Nous devons pister ce membre, comme il est en train de faire en ce moment. »

La situation ne pouvait définitivement pas être plus pire que celle-ci. Après Amuro Tooru, qu'il avait eu confirmation comme étant Bourbon quelques mois plus tôt, voilà qu'une autre personne ne poursuivait cette fois-ci non pas Haibara, alias Shiho, mais Shinichi kudo... son alter ego d'une certaine manière.

Ça faisait un peu plus d'un an que le détective lycéen avait disparu. Il en avait fallu du temps pour que Vermouth abandonne Shiho Miyano, ou la perde de vue, et elle était officiellement morte pour l'Organisation. Tout comme Shuichi Akai.

11 mois. Presque une année entière que l'agent du FBI avait été abattu d'une balle en pleine tête par Kir, Rena Mizunashi... Hidemi Hondo. Et le FBI n'était plus ce qu'il était sans cette force majeure dans leurs rangs, passant juste pour des brebis depuis l'entrée en scène de Bourbon.

Mais maintenant, Conan avait un membre à gérer en supplément. Ces temps-ci, il n'était pas mal concentré sur la famille Sera-Akai. Persuadée que Masumi était la sœur de Shuichi, elle semblait en plus le soupçonner d'avoir rajeuni. Et puis, c'est comme s'il l'avait déjà rencontré quelque part, il y a fort longtemps. Mais tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir c'était un magicien... et Ran. Toichi Kuroba... Kaito Kid ?

Ah, il allait peut-être devoir avoir une petite discussion avec son éternel rival. Son combattant de toujours. Le voleur le plus célèbre au Japon (si on ne compte pas Lupin et sa folie des banques et bijoux...).

Et il fallait aussi continuer l'enquête sur Masumi, son second-frère et la gamine... qui étaient-ils ?

– Hello ? Conan-kun, good morning ! ricana Jodie. « Tu es avec nous, ou tu t'es rendormi ? »

– Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

James regarda à son tour par la fenêtre.

Cet accident a vraiment interrompu le fil des avancées d'enquête du FBI sur l'Organisation. Il fallait d'abord qu'ils se chargent d'Amuro Tooru, si en plus, il y avait ce malade mental.

– Mais au fait, vous m'avez parlé du membre. Que s'est-il passé par le passé avec lui ?

Jodie sourit légèrement.

– Curieux ?

– Non, juste concerné.

...

Il marquait un point.

– Nous avons été prévenu d'une prise d'otage. Ce type faisait partie d'une petite brigade dans l'immeuble. J'ai suivi une équipe de police, James supervisait l'intervention, et Shu me couvrait au loin avec son fusil sniper. Notre principal suspect, ton copain, s'était enfui. Nous ne savons pas s'il était déjà membre de l'Organisation, à cette époque...

Voilà qui répondait déjà à certaines de ses questions.

Maintenant, le détective savait plus ou moins dans quoi il avait mis les pieds (involontairement). En revanche, il se demandait pourquoi après autant de temps, l'homme en noir en question n'avait pas eu de rôle à jouer dans cette guerre contre le FBI. Ou bien, dans d'autres cas, comment son nom de code avait pu lui échapper. Comme si c'était l'un des membres les plus discrets, les plus tapis dans l'ombre de l'Organisation, après Anokata.

Donc, si ce type n'avait pas été mentionné par le passé, ou n'était simplement pas apparu, c'est sans nul doute possible qu'il avait déjà eu des rôles à jouer auparavant.

– Une dernière chose, Cool Kid... s'exclama Jodie. « Tâche de surveiller la petite Sera Masumi, elle n'est pas nette les concernant. »

Oui, ça il le savait bien.

Les deux agents du FBI quittèrent la pièce sous le regard interrogatif de Conan.

Vint le tour de plusieurs infirmières qui s'assuraient que le détective se portait bien, il avait d'ailleurs à sa disposition un boitier permettant de les appeler en cas de besoin. Ça pourrait être utile, si jamais il se faisait agresser ou qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose...

Il avait faim en plus.

Mais son ventre cessa immédiatement de gargouiller, lorsque les touches d'un téléphone portable résonnèrent dans le couloir de sa chambre. Il était dans la partie B de l'hôpital central de Tokyo, et les appareils téléphoniques étaient donc autorisés.

« Les touches... » pensa Conan.

Elle produisait une mélodie...

**Nanatsu No Ko.**

* * *

><p>Voilà qui met fin à ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu =)<p>

Je remercie chaleureusement :

**Xena, Atsuki-san (C'est prévu o/) et Annael (Oui ^^ Quant à Conan, il s'en remettra très vite va :p). **


	3. Shinichi en primaire

Wooooo.

J'avais écris ce chapitre y'a un mois. Au départ, il faisait 1300 mots, je l'ai grimpé à 1700 sans l'intro et la fin. C'est plutôt pas mal ^^ Là, j'essaye d'instaurer un climat d'insécurité, avec un HEN dans les parages... et les Sera...

M'enfin, on va vite se tourner sur le FBI, Haibara/Subaru, etc... les Sera auront le gros rôle plus tard ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

« Shinichi en primaire »

* * *

><p>Conan était figé.<p>

Un membre de l'Organisation était présent dans l'hôpital, dans le cadre de son affaire, et donc de son hospitalisation. S'il était là, c'était soit pour finir le travail soit pour confirmer sa mort. Et par le biais de la composition du numéro du boss de l'Organisation, il s'apprêtait à lui faire un rapport détaillé de la situation. Un peu comme l'hospitalisation de Kir.

Là il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait quitter cet hôpital au plus vite. Conan s'était remis de ses blessures très rapidement, c'était pratiquement un miracle qu'il s'en soit aussi bien sorti, sans séquelles, et sans blessures trop importantes, mis à part son bras gauche qui lui faisait encore mal. Il devait donc, normalement, être capable de marcher (voire courir) et quitter les lieux aussi vite que possible.

Sauf qu'une fois à l'extérieur, il lui faudrait un moyen de transport. Et qui était disponible tôt le matin avec le permis ? Sera. Sera Masumi, avec sa moto bleue favorite. Ou la voiture qu'il avait aperçue une fois sur le parking de l'hôtel, mais ce serait étonnant qu'elle en conduise une...

– Plus le choix...

Il se leva de son lit et arracha quelques câbles. Le détective récupéra des vêtements (un gilet rouge et une tenue marron-noire) et son téléphone portable. Il parcourra sa liste de contacts, et pressa le bouton d'appel pour Masumi.

De toute façon, d'une quelconque manière, elle savait pour son identité. Elle savait aussi très certainement pour les hommes en noir. Conan ne pouvait plus lui cacher la vérité désormais, surtout qu'elle était tout de même très intelligente, et son lien familial avec Akai était également à souligner.

– Hey Conan-kun. Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

Elle avait décroché... il était sorti d'affaire.

La gamine, chez Sera, fronça les sourcils. De ce geste, Masumi comprit qu'elle voulait que le haut-parleur soit activé. Elle n'avait pas encore entièrement confiance en Conan... bien qu'elle savait également qu'il était en réalité Shinichi Kudo.

– Sera-san, j'ai besoin que tu viennes sur le parking public de l'hôpital central de Tokyo, en urgence !

– Tu es sûr que c'est raisonnable ? _demanda Masumi._ « Tu n'es resté qu'une seule nuit, tu devr- »

- Ils sont ici. Écoute, je t'en expliquerais davantage quand tu m'auras sorti d'ici. Viens vite, s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu sais et tu es mon dernier espoir.

_« À ce point-là ? » pensa-t-elle._

La jeune détective acquiesça, puis raccrocha.

– Fais attention. Si notre plan est ruiné, notre base d'opérations tombera. Incluant aussi ton sorcier... _expliqua la gamine._

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Je lui dois beaucoup de choses.

L'enfant soupira.

_« Inconsciente. L'Organisation est bien plus puissante que vous ne le pensez... »_

– Dans ce cas...

[==]

Le détective ouvrit avec prudence la porte de sa chambre.

C'était très calme à première vue, juste quelques passants ou infirmières qui traversaient les sombres couloirs. L'homme en noir, peut-être celui qui avait engagé son pion pour l'accident, n'était plus là. Le cas le plus probable serait qu'il soit déguisé en patient banal.

Le détective s'aventura dans le premier couloir, faisant attention à tout ce qui l'entoure. Ça pouvait être n'importe qui. Pour sortir, le hall n'était certainement pas conseillé, avec bien trop de mondes et donc de suspects. Il ne devait pas être repéré, si l'homme en noir était à la recherche de "Shinichi" et non de Conan, alors... il pourrait le reconnaitre.

Non. Pire.

Il pouvait avoir reçu la liste des personnes ayant été hospitalisé après la date de l'accident. Et si c'était bien le cas, c'était très mauvais pour lui. N'importe qui pouvait désormais savoir qui il était réellement.

Le garçon tourna et grimpa les escaliers. En ouvrant la porte en trombe pour rejoindre, de sa connaissance, un couloir normalement désert, celui-ci était cette fois-ci bondé de patients et de visiteurs.

_« Yabe ! »_

Il referma la porte.

_« Je pourrais tenter la fenêtre de l'étage supérieur... mais je crains que les draps ne soient pas assez longs pour une descente en rappel... » pensa-t-il._

Conan ne s'était en revanche pas rendu compte qu'une silhouette assise sur l'un des sièges l'avait longuement regardé en souriant.

Le détective ignora donc ce fait, et continua son ascension pour les étages supérieurs. Il croisa à plusieurs reprises des infirmières, autres patients, et des cinglés qui criaient "Patates" dans les couloirs.

Faut croire que les repas n'étaient apparemment pas glorieux. Vraiment pas.

Maintenant au 4ème étage, il regarda par la fenêtre et écarquilla les yeux. ce n'était pas sur sa moto que Masumi l'attendait mais à bord d'une voiture bleue comète, sous une pluie battante.

_« Elle n'a pas... à moins que... »_

Conan n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la porte d'une chambre (sans toquer) et récupérer l'énorme couverture en laine qui y était à disposition. Il se servit de celle-ci comme une corde pour rejoindre le sol.

De ce fait, Masumi ne fut pas surpris de voir Conan descendre le long de la façade arrière avec une couette. Au contraire, ça ne l'étonnait même pas...

Le vent et la pluie corsaient la descente. Mais le détective n'eut aucun mal à rejoindre le toit d'une des cabines de sécurité, puis une poubelle, et enfin le sol. Quel plaisir de sentir le goudron.

Masumi ouvrit la porte passager avant, et le garçon s'y installa assez difficilement suite à sa récente hospitalisation (très récente même).

– Merci, Sera-san.

_« Elle nous a menti sur son âge. Pourquoi ? » pensa-t-il._

Il devait y avoir une raison précise. Quelles seraient ses véritables intentions ?

Masumi prit la route à vive allure, sortant ainsi de la zone hospitalière de Tokyo. Du moins, elle du s'arrêter au feu rouge prochain, avant de continuer son aventure dans les rues inondées.

Conan senti une respiration à l'arrière. Quelqu'un...

– Je ne voudrais pas t'alarmer, Masumi... _déclara la gamine._ « Mais une moto nous suit. »

Le détective écarquilla les yeux puis se tourna.

La gamine, cheveux blonds rayonnants, œil vert cerné (le second caché par sa mèche), sourit davantage quand elle vit dans les yeux pour la première fois le jeune garçon. C'était donc lui... le magicien ? Le sorcier ? Celui qui allait aider à la destruction de l'Organisation avant que celle-ci aille trop loin dans ses projets ?

Mais c'était un secret bien gardé, confidentiel. Si Conan voulait vraiment savoir ce qui se tramait entre les Sera et l'Organisation, il devait rejoindre cette société bizarre que la gamine avait fondée en silence.

Enfin, société, bien grand mot. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes sans plus, qui travaillait contre l'Organisation. Peut-être des "NOC" ?

Encore une fois, pas de réponses.

Mais l'idée venait avant tout du père -qui est mort-, et de James Black, qui avait connu Masumi petite... et à cet âge, elle était déjà en danger... trop lié à sa famille. Et son frère décédé, Shuichi Akai, avait participé dans cette guerre... au sein du FBI, en revanche.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! _soupira Masumi._

– Si tu trouves que c'est normal pour une moto de suivre le même chemin qu'une voiture, en collant celle-ci dans une synchronisation indiscutable, alors très bien. Continuons.

...

_« Ksaaaaa ! » pensa Masumi._

– Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, au passage, ajouta la gamine.

Conan fronça les sourcils.

Masumi mit le turbo pour semer ce qui semblerait être son "poursuivant". Et avec le temps qui se déchainait, elle avait eu raison de lui. Il fallait aussi voir Masumi en action, elle conduisait vraiment très bien. Trop bien même.

À croire qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

– Désolé, Conan-kun, _dit-elle._ « Je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose de la situation. »

– Je sais déjà le plus important, pour une quelconque raison plus ou moins forte, vous êtes liés à l'Organisation.

– Oui, en fait...

La gamine toussa sur le coup, puis racla sa gorge.

– Il en sait trop ! Il n'a pas l'âge !

– Mais Shu-nii le portait dans son estime, Oka-san... Donc tu dois bien reconnaitre qu'il peut nous être utile.

Conan écarquilla les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être un morceau de viande.

– Même. Pour le moment, il n'a pas à savoir tout ce qui se trame dans son dos. L'Organisation est à sa recherche, il vaut mieux le laisser faire ce qu'il a faire dans son coin. On le recontactera plus tard.

_« Elle pourrait s'adresser directement à moi... »_

– Tu sais alors, à propos de ton frère ? _demanda Conan._

– Savoir quoi ?

_« Aaaah. »_

Il se tut et se sentit soudainement gêné.

Une boulette. Ils ne devaient pas savoir. Akai ne devait même pas le savoir lui-même, ou alors, n'agit plus depuis que... depuis qu'il a échappé de justesse à sa terrible destinée...

Mais non. Il devait savoir que Masumi et sa... mère... avaient rejoint le Japon. Et que celle-ci avait rétréci. Bizarrement, il ne semblait pas vouloir savoir comment elle avait pu elle aussi se retrouver dans la peau d'une gamine...

L'enfant en question senti sa gorge se sécher.

_« Ce gamin... sait certaines choses... »_

– Que voulait tu me dire à propos de Shu-nii ?

– Mes condoléances.

...

[==]

Appartement de Beika.

Vermouth toqua à la porte. Deux fois.

Un grand homme au bonnet vint lui ouvrir et la fit entrer. Il devait être de l'Organisation, lui aussi... Chris n'aurait jamais eu un rendez-vous amoureux dans une pièce si... fermé ?

– Alors ?

– Vermouth, j'aurais besoin d'une gélule de l'APTX 4869. Et son antidote.

Elle sourit.

_« Oui, lui aussi il est capable de résister au fait mortel de ce poison, après tout. » pensa-t-elle._

Puis, elle leva les sourcils et lui donna d'un air désapprobateur.

– Pourquoi un tel regard ? _demanda-t-il._

– Que vas-tu faire avec ça ? Le boss est déjà assez suspicieux. Kudo Shinichi n'était pas à bord du bus, finalement.

L'homme au bonnet sourit.

– Confirmer mes soupçons... comme étant que ce détective lycéen serait en classe de primaire.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger ! De toute beauté :)<p>

Cet homme en noir semble avoir découvert quelque chose à propos de Shinichi... ça pue. Ça pue beaucoup pour Conan. Enfin voilà, chapitre terminé, la suite : d'ici une semaine =) (ou moins ? ou plus ? en fait je sais pas :o)

À la prochaine !

* * *

><p>Grand merci à :<strong> Xena<strong>, **Kalas** (Rum à la classe sans être apparu surtout :p) et **Annael**. O/

Les autres, en MP comme d'hab, mais grand merci à eux aussi :)


	4. Les Sera surveillés

POUK!

Bon. Je vous livre des infos. De base, il y avait un chapitre "3.5" avec la gamine en premier plan, mais, je l'ai delete. Du coup, elle n'apparaîtra plus pour l'instant ^^ Profitez ;)

Sinon, ça avance doucement. Bientôt l'entrée en scène du personnage...- Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Conan eut un réveil difficile.

Le sommeil ne l'avait pas gagné, ou quand bien même il avait réussi à s'endormir, ce devait être très tard -ou tôt- durant la nuit. La journée d'hier avait été mouvementé, et le détective avait passé l'après-midi à se poser des questions et réfléchir.

La gamine l'avait principalement intéressé. C'était donc la mère de Masumi, elle semblait aussi mystérieuse que son fils... et le peu qu'elle avait parlé avec lui, ce n'était pour dire que toute action était trop limitée et dangereuse, et qu'il n'avait pas encore à savoir. À croire donc que l'Organisation avait vraiment un but, précis ou non, en cours ou non.

Il allait devoir passer voir un vieil ami... mais plus tard. Il n'était pas là, bizarrement. Conan termina par la suite son petit-déjeuner, préparé par Ran, et attrapa sa veste et son sac.

– Bonne journée ! _s'exclama Conan en se rendant, comme tous les lundis, à l'école._

À croire que personne ne l'avait entendu...

[==]

Jodie monta dans la voiture de Camel, qui comme à son habitude avait pris le volant. Sa voiture se dirigea vers le centre-ville pour rejoindre ce qui, d'après l'itinéraire du GPS, semblait être un appartement à l'abri des regards. James avait envoyé les deux agents là-bas afin de remettre un dossier fermé à l'une des personnes présentes sur place. Ils n'en savaient pas plus.

Donc, aucun des agents du FBI, hormis James Black, était au courant de celui-ci. Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'est laisser un dossier intriguant à quelqu'un, sûrement par le biais d'une boîte de relais ou autres, sans broncher ou sans demander plus d'informations ?

Jodie était prête à parier qu'il y avait un lien avec l'Organisation, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si confidentiel.

– Tu sais ce qui se passe ? _demanda Camel._

– Pas assez pour te répondre...

Jodie soupira.

– C'est à croire que James nous cache quelque chose. Ce dossier, ce "projet" de l'Organisation, ces hommes... c'est vraiment un ramassis de mystères, et il semblerait que Shu ait été impliqué dans celui-ci, avant sa mort.

Camel leva un sourcil.

– Je ne comprends pas la situation.

– Camel, l'Organisation a enrôlé un membre qui surveille de près Conan, alias Shinichi, et en parallèle... cette Organisation lance une sorte de projet, ou affaire, dont on ne sait rien. Donc, c'est évident non ? On doit savoir ce qui se passe, ça nous concerne, on a le droit de savoir, non ?

_« Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit... » pensa Camel._

– Ouais...

_« Ce jour-là... il m'en avait parlé. »_

...

_– Je trouve que Shu est très proche de Conan-kun, tu ne trouves pas ?  
><em>

_James sourit très légèrement en buvant une gorgée de sa tasse de thé. L'hôpital pouvait être attaqué à tout moment, et l'enfant en question semblait être en train de se reposer dans une chambre faite pour._

_Il détourna le regard pour le plonger dans les yeux de Jodie, d'un air sérieux.  
><em>

_– "Il est intimement lié à ça. Tout dépend de ce qu'il advient de son futur". C'est ce qu'Akai-kun m'a dit.  
><em>

...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Était-ce un message pour signaler que ce syndicat du crime avait un projet dangereux en tête ? Était-ce lié à la phrase de Vermouth, concernant dieu et le diable ?

Non, ne pas réfléchir et partir dans des théories trop loin. Ce devait pas être si compliqué, au fond.

Camel ralenti au prochain feu rouge.

– Au fait, Conan-kun s'est fait aidé par Sera Masumi pour s'enfuir de l'hôpital.

– Comment ça ?_ s'étonna Jodie._

– D'après une infirmière, il a quitté les lieux sans dire quoi que ce soit. Il a été pris en charge par une voiture, et la personne décrite correspondait à la description physique de la jeune fille.

Jodie fronça les sourcils. _« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »_

– Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Sur le siège arrière.

– Tu as sa description ?_ demanda Jodie._

– Non, _répondit-il._

L'agent du FBI soupira longuement et s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège.

Peut-être que si elle arrivait à questionner James, elle obtiendrait des réponses . D'un autre côté, il avait toujours désiré cacher ce qui semblait être trop important ou dangereux aux autres agents. Sauf Shuichi, mais puisqu'il était anciennement l'atout majeur de l'agence, c'était parfaitement logique. Il avait toujours pu compter sur lui.

Akai devait donc être au courant de tout ce cirque. Malheureusement, il n'était plus là pour en témoigner, ou pour répondre aux attentes de sa partenaire -et de Camel qui sait ?-. Son investigation... sa mort...

Ils étaient enfin arrivé à destination. La jeune femme descendit de la voiture et déposa, comme convenu, le dossier dans une sorte de trou dans la porte. Une main la récupéra sur le coup et demanda sa plaque du FBI. Elle s'exécuta en la montrant.

Il lui rendit une clé. Une simple clé.

Des mots à peine audibles se firent entendre. La voix lui était très légèrement familière, mais Jodie avait beau essayer de s'en rappeler, elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir où elle l'avait déjà entendu. Peut-être était-ce juste la coïncidence dans une rue, ou simplement une idée qu'elle se faisait. Lorsqu'elle quitta les lieux, elle remarqua seulement une mèche entre le blond et le roux, à l'endroit où elle avait déposé le dossier. Puis une main. De couleur beige.

Ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre ne semblait pas être expliqué aux personnes insignifiantes telles qu'elle, apparemment.

La gamine reçut l'information a grande vitesse, tandis que Conan fut convoqué par Sera dans l'heure. Peut-être était-ce enfin des informations qui le concernait ? Le détective entra dans la chambre d'hôtel de la jeune femme, mal à l'aise.

– Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de venir ? Si c'est pour me sortir les mêmes excuses bidons comme quoi je ne suis pas de confiance, je peux repartir..._ blâma-t-il._

La gamine, mère des Sera, le fit s'installer.

– L'Organisation mène des recherches scientifiques dangereuses. Nous sommes un ordre indépendant chargé de les arrêter. Moi et Masumi en font partie, je suis l'une des principales dirigeantes. D'après elle, tu es un allié de choix...

– Je te le redis, Oka-san, il nous sera utile.

Elle servit un verre à Conan, puis se rassit.

– On passera par les égouts pour aller sauver notre informateur, _déclara la gamine_. « Des snipers sont sûrement en train de surveiller cet hôtel. »

Conan regarda Masumi dans les yeux, elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

– Sauver un membre de votre ordre, guilde, équipe ou je ne sais quoi ?

– Oui, _répondit la gamine_. « Il faut dire que, certains membres ont des méthodes malheureusement illégales... »

Conan fit mine de ne pas entendre ce qu'elle venait de rajouter.

- Le sauver de qui ?

– Des hommes en noir, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Masumi leva les yeux au ciel.

– Shuichi Akai faisait-t-il parti de votre fine équipe ?

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux. Ce gosse avait bien collaboré avec son fils décédé, Akai, ayant pris le nom de son père aussi défunt. Masumi ne lui avait donc pas raconté tant d'âneries que ça.

À la mort de Shuichi, la photographie des détectives boys avec Conan et Haibara avait été remis à Masumi.

– Non... en fait, nous n'avions pas encore "d'équipe", comme tu le dis, à ce moment. Shuichi enquêtait via le FBI, en nous laissant sur la touche pour éviter d'être repéré. Après sa mort, on a décidé de reprendre l'affaire.

– Et...

– Tu poses trop de questions, détective, _coupa la gamine._

– On peut y aller ? _demanda Masumi en écartant le rideau._ « Il y a déjà quelqu'un sur le toit d'en face qui surveille avec son fusil l'entrée. »

_« Ils ne perdent pas de temps. S'ils sont déjà là, alors... »_

– Pourquoi je vous suivrais dans ce conflit ? En quoi ça me regarde au fond ?

– Ne vas pas me dire que de te retrouver face à face avec eux ne te fait pas plaisir, microbe...

Conan sourit légèrement. Si, en fait...

– Ça te concerne car un membre de l'Organisation enquête sur Shinichi Kudo. Et s'il découvre que tu ES ce lycéen rétréci, certaines phases de notre opération échoueront. On doit savoir si, comme Irish, il se taira ou non. Encore faut-il bien sûr qu'il découvre quelque chose...

Elle se tut.

– Bien... en fait, nous allons attendre. Attendre pour voir combien de temps ce sniper restera en position sur le toit. Notre informateur en otage pourra patienter encore quelques heures, j'en suis sur. Il va être 13 heures, tu vas retourner à l'école en passant par l'issue de secours, Edogawa-kun.

Même si elle connaissait son identité, elle semblait vouloir garder ce nom.  
>Conan soupira...<p>

– Bon. Je suppose que c'est tout ce que je dois savoir.

_« Ils ne sont pas très nets non plus. Je ne peux pas encore faire pleinement confiance à cette enfant, et Sera-san... je ne sais plus trop où donner de la tête... » pensa le détective. « Le mieux pour moi est de suivre ses directives, tout comme celles de James Black et Jodie. »_

Et il quitta l'hôtel, tout en se rendant compte qu'effectivement... les hommes en noir surveillaient l'endroit.

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Atsuki-san<strong> (Et voui~) et **Kalas** (:p) O/


	5. L'arrivée de Rum

**Ohayoo !**

Nouveau chapitre, nouveaux ennuis ! Le cliffhanger à la fin de ce chapitre est sans doute le plus réussi de cette fiction (et peut-être même depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire XD) Et j'espère qu'il vous retournera les tripes O/

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

« L'arrivée de Rum »

* * *

><p>Cet après-midi, Conan avait décidé de ne pas se rendre à l'école. De toute manière, la chute de neige allait sûrement lui servir d'excuse pour confirmer tout ceci. Non, le détective avait préféré se rendre au commissariat le plus proche afin de connaitre les avancées de l'enquête sur l'accident qui l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital... cette tentative d'assassinat perpétré par le conducteur d'un poids lourd.<p>

Se dressant ainsi devant l'enceinte du bâtiment, Conan entra et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Comme d'habitude, il était refoulé dès l'entrée, mais l'inspecteur Takagi et sa collègue, Sato, se chargèrent de lui. Après tout, il était le petit protégé de Kogoro Mouri, et personne ne pouvait contredire le fait que Conan soit un enfant extrêmement intelligent.

Pourtant, il ressentait une sensation désagréable. Une étrange impression. C'était un peu comme si en apprenant tout ça, il allait être associé à une suite d'événements catastrophiques en rapport avec l'Organisation. Piégé, le détective savait que si son identité venait à voler en éclat, il devrait partir. Loin. Très loin, pour un certain temps... afin d'éviter tout danger, à lui comme aux autres.

Et maintenant, il avait deux nouveaux alliés. Enfin, presque, il n'en était pas sûr, ça s'était passé trop vite pour qu'il puisse se faire un avis. Un avis précis, du moins.

Mais il le sentait. Cette histoire n'était pas prête de se finir sur un simple accident de bus. Ça allait prendre un tout autre sens, et son implication serait sûrement doublée voire tripler par la suite.

Enfin, il avait le temps. Pour l'instant, il devait recueillir des informations sur ce qui s'était passé.

- Ah, c'est pour Mouri-kun ? s'étonna Sato. « Eh bien... »

Elle hésitait légèrement tout de même.

Dans le commissariat, les policiers semblaient pressés, et le bureau de l'inspecteur Megure ne cessait de s'ouvrir et fermer. Il devait y avoir une importante affaire, au point que celle du bus soit lâchée.

- Oui ? demanda Conan, attendant encore.

- Il y a une liste, répondit Sato. « Et à son bord, il devait y avoir Shinichi Kudo. La liste a été partagé sur Internet. Des invités pour une cérémonie. »

« Non... ce ne devait pas être moi, par pitié. Et c'est quoi cette cérémonie ? »

- Tiens d'ailleurs, un des invités sur la liste était le seul à ne pas devoir venir en bus, remarqua Sato. « Son nom complet est Ryuji Ukita Machiro »

Conan écarquilla les yeux. En assemblant les lettres...

R-U-M. RUM. C'était le nom de code d'un membre de l'Organisation. À moins que ce ne soit une coïncidence grossière, dans quel cas, il serait hors de danger. Mais toutes les pistes devaient être éclaircies. C'était lui, sans aucun doute possible.

- Ah et... Conan-kun ?

Le détective venait de filer.

Il envoya rapidement un SMS à Jodie comme pour demander confirmation. Peut-être savait-elle quelque chose ? Tant qu'à faire, elle l'envoya aussi à Haibara, au cas où, de par son passé, elle savait quelque chose sur un nom de code y ressemblant.

Mais si c'était le cas... son identité... son implication... il était en grave danger, lui et son entourage. Ils allaient tous être tués pour avoir été en contact avec lui, l'Organisation ne laissant jamais de traces.

Mais... non, il devait garder son calme. Lucidité. Il fallait d'abord qu'il sache si cet homme en noir avait découvert quelque chose.

**Haibara :** Rum. Il est le second de l'Organisation. Très dangereux... ne l'approche jamais. Il a une cicatrice à un sourcil, et un œil artificiel.

**Jodie :** Je crois que c'est lui, le membre que nous avons tenté d'arrêter par le passé. Si c'est bien lui, Shu lui a écorché un sourcil avec une balle en plomb.

C'était très mauvais.

[==]

Si l'immense drap blanc qui recouvrait Beika empêchait certains de sortir en ville, ou de se balader en voiture, ce n'était pas le cas de la Porche 356A de Gin, qui parcourait lentement une route déserte, près d'une rivière longeant la ville. Mais la balade de ces deux hommes en noir n'était très certainement pas pour admirer le beau paysage, non.

Son conducteur, Vodka, soupira quand il tenta tout de même d'accélérer, sans réel succès. Ils étaient bloqués à cette vitesse. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier de la voiture.

- Au fait, Aniki... pourquoi s'être rendu au labo pour cet homme ? questionna-t-il.

- Il avait déposé une requête auprès de Vermouth. Il lui fallait le poison dans des plus brefs délais, répondit-il sans intonation particulière.

Vodka s'arrêta.

Il descendit de la voiture et dégagea un tas de neige qui allait l'empêcher de continuer sa route. La neige continuait de tomber sur le Kanto, peut-être même jusqu'au Kensai, et cela faisait profondément chier Vodka qui devait s'arrêter tous les 100 mètres afin de vérifier que la petite fille à son papa (=Gin) n'avait rien, et que la route était suffisamment praticable.

Il ne se plaignait pas pour autant. Il était à bord d'une voiture confortable et chauffée.

L'homme en noir remonta dans la voiture et reprit le volant. La Porche continua ainsi sa route à côté de la rivière, semblable désormais à une patinoire à certains endroits, ou simplement à une eau turquoise sûrement glacial.

Vodka hésita, puis finalement posa la question que son collègue attendait.

- Et, que va-t-il en faire ? enchaina-t-il.

Gin sourit très légèrement.

- Je me fiche de ce qu'il compte faire. Ce que j'espère, c'est que ce ne sera pas inutile. Le poison se fait rare, sans Sherry...

- Rum, hein... souffla Vodka.

- Oui...

Et la voiture continua sa route, non loin de Teitan.

Cette école... là où se rendit enfin Conan. Finalement, ce ne sera compté que comme un retard, il n'avait manqué que deux heures. L'excuse de la neige avait bien marché, comme il s'y attendait.

Il retrouva les détectives boys. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler d'un nouvel élève qui allait arriver. À croire qu'une fois encore, un gamin allait les rejoindre, et également qu'il était lui aussi en retard avec une excuse une plus banale...

Haibara ne tenta même pas d'engager la conversation avec Conan, à propos du texto que le détective lui avait envoyé.

- Vous avez vu ? Il n'a pas l'air très gentil... remarqua Mitsuhiko.

Seulement, le garçon venait de rentrer dans l'établissement. Bah, de toute façon, avec un peu de chance il se retrouverait dans la même classe que les autres, donc il le verrait tôt ou tard.

La sonnerie retenti. Tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers le grand bâtiment. Conan se retrouva rapidement en classe, à sa place habituelle, au fond avec Haibara... près du mur. C'était un vrai châtiment de ne pas se retrouver près de la fenêtre comme à son lycée, avec Ran, mais il n'avait à s'en plaindre, il aurait pu être à côté d'un gosse insupportable.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Mlle Kobayashi présenta ainsi le nouvel élève. Jeune, petit, les cheveux noirs court sur les côtés, mais plus long sur le dessus. Des petites mèches tombaient sur son front, avec quelques épis à l'arrière du crâne. Il portait une chemise noire, un gilet gris foncé et un pantalon de même couleur.

Ce qui attira l'attention de Conan ce fut...

- Je m'appelle Yoichi Asawa. Enchanté.

Un ton froid. Une cicatrice au sourcil droit. Un regard noir. Un sourire énigmatique.

« Impossible... »

C'est Rum.

* * *

><p>Ouuuuh~<p>

Je l'adore \O/

Et donc, maintenant, c'est parti pour une guerre d'identité entre les deux enfants pour prendre le dessus. L'identité de Conan est-elle menacée ? Est-ce bien Rum ? Dans tous les cas, prochain chapitre, c'est la folie !

À bientôt !

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Tynaria, Didikudo, Popo-chan<strong> (Merci O/) et **Annael** (Oh que oui XD) :)


	6. L'enquête de Yoichi Aizawa

Ohayooo !

Sixième chapitre, qui aura mis du temps à être écrit. Deux semaines tout de même. J'ai déjà toute la trame, mais celui-ci a eu du mal à sortir, m'enfin le voilà ! ^^

Comme vous l'avez lu la semaine dernière, Rum a rétréci et s'est invité dans la classe de Conan. L'investigation de l'homme en noir peut donc officiellement commencer, et Conan est un peu dans la panade. Sur ces mots, enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<br>**

« L'enquête de Rum »

Conan ne put sortir le moindre mot.

- Je m'appelle Yoichi Asawa. Enchanté.

_Non. C'est complètement absurde, totalement impossible, inimaginable. Qu'est-ce que Rum ficherait ici ? Comment aurait-il pu rétrécir ? Reste calme, ne change pas ton expression, s'il est là c'est qu'il me cherche. Mais non ! S'il est là c'est qu'il doit déjà savoir qui je suis ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois partir. Ou non, ça serait suspect. Putain cet enfoiré m'a piégé, je ne peux rien faire._

_Calme-toi. Reste lucide et positif. Ce doit être bien lui, et il cherche sa confirmation. Il t'abordera tôt ou tard, il n'est pas là pour provoquer une panique générale et donner l'occasion à cette école d'avoir eu une scène sanglante. Ce n'est pas leur genre. _

_Alors comment est-ce possible ? QUI est ce type ?_

Conan cligna des yeux. Lentement. Il paraissait totalement calme et imperturbable.

Le plus étonnant, au fond, ce devait être Anokata qui n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction en voyant Rum. Bizarrement, son radar à Organisation ne fonctionnait plus, ou peut-être n'avait-elle pas connu Rum.

« Mais... le SMS... »

_"Il a une cicatrice à un sourcil, et un œil artificiel."_

- Haibara... que penses-tu de lui ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me poser une pareille question ? _répondit-elle._

C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout d'un coup ? Il perdait son calme.

Conan ne fit pas attention à la présence de l'homme en noir dans la salle de classe. Au contraire, il en sourit intérieurement, c'était peut-être l'occasion rêvée de pouvoir capturer un membre haut placé de l'Organisation. Mais encore trop de questions sans réponses, comme son rétrécissement, ou encore ses doutes sur Shinichi Kudo... il était plus mouillé que lui.

Quelquefois, il avait cru voir le jeune garçon se retourner pour analyser son entourage, souvent sur sa propre personne. Peut-être était-ce juste une impression, mais il se disait qu'avec un homme aussi dangereux dans les parages, c'était normal.

L'heure passa vie, et rapidement, le petit groupe des détectives boys quittèrent les couloirs pour se rendre à la cafétéria. Yoichi resta cependant seul avec deux camarades, dans la cour.

Le petit garçon semblait s'être rapidement fait remarquer, ce qui était étrange venant d'un membre de l'Organisation... peut-être cela voulait-il dire qu'il était simplement très sociable ?

- Hey, Yoichi. Tu voulais me parler ? demanda le garçon.

- Oui. À propos du club des détectives boys... qui est à sa tête ?

Le petit garçon réfléchit quelques instants.

- Genta Kojima. Mais, c'est Conan-kun, le plus intelligent dans le groupe, répondit-il.

« Ce gamin à lunettes serait le plus efficace dans ce groupe. Eh ben c'est pas joli-joli, il ne doit pas être comme ces chiffes molles. » pensa-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça au fait ? s'interrogea le gamin.

- Car j'aimerais bien lui parler.

L'homme en noir laissa seul son camarade pour rejoindre le réfectoire. À son tour, il prit un plat, puis s'installa à une table avec deux de ses nouveaux amis. Il ne discuta pas pour autant du dernier kamen yaiba en date, certainement pas, Rum n'était pas très loin de la table de Conan, qui discutait avec ses compères du club des détectives.

Comme toujours, Genta mangeait le plus vite possible pour montrer comment il était rapide. Mitsuhiko "draguait" Ayumi, en lui faisant toujours des allusions romantiques, et Haibara bailla.

Tout en buvant une gorgée d'un verre de lait, Conan remarqua l'homme en noir.

Le regard enflammé de Rum pinça le sien. Il avait les deux yeux d'un vert émeraude, dont un était légèrement plus grisé, et aucun sourire sur le visage. Il paraissait sérieux, détendu, et très interrogatif à son sujet.

Le détective rajeuni sentit son cœur rater un battement.

- Et toi, Conan-kun ? demanda Ayumi.

Elle enroula son bras autour du sien.

Il détourna le regard un instant pour voir Haibara lâcher un rire moqueur, et les regards foudroyants des deux autres garçons. Conan soupira et se "détacha" de la petite fille, avant de constater que Yoichi n'était plus à sa place.

« Il a déjà fini ? » pensa-t-il.

D'une seconde à l'autre, Conan quitta à son tour le réfectoire sans broncher, laissant ses amis se poser tout un tas de questions. Il demanda à plusieurs élèves où s'était rendu Yoichi, avant de le retrouver dans la classe.

Il semblait vérifier les mini-statues que tous les élèves avaient faites il y a peu, son dauphin étant l'avant-dernière de la rangée. C'est comme ça qu'Irish avait découvert son identité, avant de perdre la vie, lors de l'attaque de l'hélicoptère de Gin.

- Vous devriez profiter de la récré, tous les deux, déclara Kobayashi, qui mit dehors les deux garçons.

Yoichi ne broncha pas et retourna dans la cour, devant le regard perçant de Conan. Rum sourit, amusé par la situation.

X

Masumi entra dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle retira ses chaussures, puis posa son manteau sur son lit, retrouvant sa mère devant le match de Shogi de Shukichi Haneda. L'enfant la regarda du coin de l'œil, sans aucune expression sur le visage, un sourire neutre.

Sera soupira puis s'assit sur son lit.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as pris trop de risques. Cet enfant est bien trop curieux.

Masumi ria.

- Ne t'inquiète pas j't'ai dit ! répondit-elle. « Il est cool.»

L'enfant fronça les sourcils.

Il avait parlé très rapidement d'une nouvelle au sujet de son fils défunt, Shuichi, qui avait rejoint les rangs du FBI il y a fort longtemps. Si elle se souvenait bien, il avait tenté d'arrêter Rum avec son fusil de précision, mais avait préféré sauver la vie de sa collègue plutôt que de tenter un pari risqué avec l'homme en noir. C'était un choix judicieux, il avait fait le bon.

Par sa faute, son sourcil a été coupé, et le sang qui s'y était échappé avait rendu Rum aveugle d'un œil. Les opérations qu'il avait subies par la suite le força à changer son œil complet... pour une prothèse, un "œil artificiel".

Cependant, reste à savoir s'il était toujours aveugle de cet œil-là ou non.S'il n'avait pas eu toutes ses opérations, il aurait certainement du avoir la même chirurgie que l'inspecteur Yamato, pour se retrouver comme lui.

Elle pouvait donc remercier Akai d'avoir donné un indice important sur Rum.

Mais Conan... lui avait fait penser, un court instant, de la possible survie de l'agent du FBI. La tête qu'il avait à la suite de ses "aveux" l'avait fortement intrigué, et voilà qu'elle se penchait sur ce fait.

- You-houuu ? ironisa Masumi. « Y'a quelqu'un ? »

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux. Dans le public, elle avait eu l'impression de reconnaitre quelqu'un. Elle fit un petit sourire et se leva, marchant gaiement dans le couloir pour se préparer un verre de jus de fruit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'étonna Sera. « Tu m'fais flipper des fois !»

Elle ne répondit pas.

X

La journée se termina sur un coucher de soleil de toute beauté.

Conan salua ses amis et se dirigea avec Haibara vers la résidence du professeur Agasa. Le détective ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de regarder derrière lui, voyant ainsi Rum monter à bord d'une voiture teintée.

Il l'a reconnu. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule et unique fois, lorsque Irish était en action.

La voiture de Vermouth.

* * *

><p>Bim bam boum patata.<p>

Vermouth et Rum en collaboration ? Conan en danger ?

Toute cette petite histoire avance doucement, tandis que les deux enfants se tournent autour pour s'assurer de l'identité de l'autre. C'est assez cool dit comme ça :p Puis j'aime bien la personnalité de Rum :)

À la prochaine !

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Atsuki-san<strong> (Peut-être bien :p) et **Popo-chan** (De rien \O/)


	7. Duel au football

BONSOIR!

Tout d'abord, Joyeux noël ! Merry Christmas ! Et... bonne année O/

Bref. Voici le 7ème chapitre de cette fiction... ça avance vraiment doucement, je tiens à la faire durer un peu (elle est, de base, assez longue déjà... on verra bien où ça va me mener ;)) et on tourne encore autour de Rum !

Je rappelle que tout ceci se déroule avant Scarlet Showdown... mais aussi que ce passage du manga aura bien lieu (hors caméra) dans la fic !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<br>**

« Duel au football »

* * *

><p>Il avait veillait à ce que ses affaires soient prêtes pour le lendemain, quand Conan sorti de sa chambre pour aller diner avec Ran et Kogoro devant les informations du journal. Au menu, du riz au curry, son plat préféré.<p>

Le diner se fit dans un silence pesant. Conan réfléchissait aux actions de Rum, aussi appelé Yoichi, et tentait en vain de comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à faire dans l'école... et même, s'il essayait de le coincer ou simplement de confirmer de vagues soupçons sans preuve. Sans doute l'homme en noir allait tenter durant la semaine de lui faire dire quelque chose qu'il attendrait pour renforcer ses soupçons...

Mais peut-être n'était-il pas là pour ça ? Qu'est-ce qui, au fond, lui disait que Rum était à sa recherche ? Mais puisque Haibara était confirmée comme étant "morte", et que l'accident du bus visait Shinichi Kudo, il ne voyait que cette hypothèse soit la plus probable.

Il débarrassa sa table puis fit sa toilette dans le silence, trainant des pieds.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le minot, ce soir ? se demanda Kogoro.

Ran ne répondit pas mais semblait elle aussi intrigué.

Le détective regagna son "lit", avant de trouver le sommeil, tout un tas de questions se répétant sans cesse dans sa tête sans obtenir la moindre réponse. Et puisqu'il était en train d'y réfléchir, il repensait aussi aux derniers événements avec les Sera...

_« Il est trop jeune... »_

C'était les mots de la mère de Masumi.

Comment en si peu de temps tout avait pu se déchaîner aussi rapidement ? Entre l'accident, Masumi, et finalement Rum à l'école... et comme le hasard faisait bien les choses, il trouvait que le silence radio de Bourbon était également étrange.

L'enfant n'y pensa plus. Il s'endormit dans les bras de sa douce couette, attendant le matin.

X

Yoichi descendit de la voiture, comme un élève basique, avec un manteau plutôt épais pour se couvrir du froid qui l'enveloppait. La pluie tombait sur la région, forçant les élèves à se procurer des parapluies ou rejoindre le préau pour se protéger de l'armée de gouttes qui tombait des nuages au-dessus de leur tête. Conan fit de même en retrouvant son gang, à l'abri.

Il les salua puis chercha immédiatement du regard Yoichi, mais avec l'agitation, pas moyen de le retrouver.

Les minutes passèrent, et rapidement, les enfants furent contraint de rejoindre les salles de cours pour commencer la journée. Mlle Kobayashi attira l'attention de sa classe, et les élèves prirent place comme à leur habitude. La première tranche d'heures commença alors.

- Arrête un peu de t'agiter comme ça... souffla Haibara. « Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

Conan regarda Haibara au plus profond de ses yeux bleu. Elle rougit.

- R-Rien.

- Je connais ce regard, comme je connais cette réponse. Qu'est-ce que TU as encore fait ? demanda-t-elle.

Il soupira en réponse.

Yoichi, au bout de la classe, tenait du regard Conan du coin de l'œil en n'affichant aucun sourire sur son visage totalement neutre. Des questions résonnaient à présent dans sa tête.

« Conan Edogawa. Il est possible que tu sois ce détective disparu... peut-être 50%. Si j'te parle, gamin, on sera p'têt fixé. » pensa Yoichi.

Le regard des deux enfants se croisèrent à nouveau, quand la sonnerie retentit à nouveau.

Conan sorti de la salle, puis écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié son téléphone portable dans son "bureau", là où étaient rangés ses livres et cahiers. Il retourna dans la pièce, et constata que Yoichi avait également dû oublier quelque chose.  
>Ou presque...<p>

Il tenait son téléphone portable dans sa main, et le reposa sur le bureau du détective quand il remarqua sa présence. Il sourit faiblement, et les deux garçons se regardaient à présent sans broncher.

Conan rompit le silence.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fouilles dans mes affaires ? demanda-t-il.

- Hey, tâche de pas laisser trainer ça là, minot, répondit Rum.

Le détective s'approcha et prit son portable en main.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Rum. « Je suis curieux moi aussi... tout comme toi, quand tu es sur une affaire. Étrange non ? »

Conan eut le souffle légèrement coupé.

« Très bien, tu veux jouer à ça ? »

- Mh. Voler reste un crime.

- Je ne te l'ai pas voler, à c'que j'sache... répliqua Yoichi.

Conan quitta la salle sans répondre à son attaque.

L'enfant se contenta de sourire, et de suivre le pas. Il continua son enquête auprès du personnel, mais aussi des dossiers des élèves se trouvant dans les bureaux du secrétariat principal de l'établissement. Il lui avait suffit de demander a obtenir un dossier auprès de la personne en question pour fouiller le bureau et trouver celui de Conan Edogawa.

Tout ce qu'il y trouvait dedans était si important, mais si prévisible. Son arrivée s'était faite au début de l'année, vers la mi septembre. Elle correspond à deux jours d'intervalle entre la disparition et supposé mort de Shinichi Kudo et son inscription.

C'est Gin qui s'était occupé de le faire disparaitre devant les yeux perdu de Vodka, après le chantage d'un trafiquant d'armes; aujourd'hui décédé, un suicide semblerait-il. Et pour le tuer...

« Apotoxine 4869... » pensa Rum.

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, tandis qu'il s'imagina la scène. Shinichi Kudo devait avoir suivit l'un des deux hommes, et était malheureusement tombé sur Gin, qui avait du lui faire payer sa curiosité par le poison en phase expérimentale.

Mais de là à rétrécir et prendre l'apparence d'un gosse... c'était inimaginable, on ne voyait ça que dans les mangas.

Yoichi quitta les lieux, laissant ainsi la secrétaire en plan. Il s'aventura dans les couloirs. Selon les dossiers, dans la période de septembre, les nouveaux étaient transféré dans les classes ayant le moins d'élèves... et à l'époque...

« La classe 1-B… » pensa Rum. « Kudo Shinichi est donc bien dans cette classe. Et le suspect le plus probable c'est ce mioche. Il pense être le seul dans ce cas... il se trompe. »

Le cours de sport s'annonçait foudroyant pour les deux jeunes élèves.

Comme le pensait Rum, c'était ici le moyen de se mesurer directement à Shinichi au travers d'un ballon de football. Le détective contre le tueur. Le professeur de sport les rassembla dans la cour.

- Nous allons commencer des matchs à un contre un. Le but est simple... vous affrontez votre adversaire, et devez marquer deux points, expliqua l'homme.

Conan se dirigea vers Ayumi, mais la main de Yoichi l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus.

Sur le geste, l'enseignant cru alors que Conan avait déjà choisi son partenaire, l'équipe avait donc été désigné. C'était les premiers à commencer, le détective rajeuni serra les dents et se rendit sur le petit terrain, les autres élèves restant derrière les grilles ou sur les bancs.

Les nuages cachèrent les rayons du soleil, et c'est ainsi que le 1vs1 commença.

- Allez gamin... montre-moi ce que tu vaux.

Conan sourit.

Coup de sifflet. Rum s'élança sur Conan et prit la balle de son pied, dans un élan et un geste vif. Les détectives boys écarquillèrent les yeux... Conan venait de perdre la balle pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

« Fumier ! » pensa Conan.

« Conan Edogawa... Kudo Shinichi est aussi un grand joueur de football. Mwaha... tu auras l'occasion de mordre la poussière. » pensa Rum.

Il shoota.

Le ballon tapa la barre du haut des cages, Yoichi changea de pied en se tournant et retapa la balle avec. La force la fit rentrer dans les cages, et le coup de sifflet du professeur mit fin à la première manche.

- Je suis déçu fiston, soupira Yoichi.

- La ferme, répondit Conan.

La balle était à nouveau dans les pieds de Conan, l'avantage à Rum. Nouveau match, Yoichi se relança sur le détective qui esquiva le premier coup. Le détective commença sa course vers les cages adverses et s'apprêta à tirer.

Le pied de Rum le para.

- Qu'est-ce que ?

La balle s'envola puis retomba à toute vitesse. Yoichi se servit de son torse pour l'envoyer vers les cages de Conan. De suite il sprinta vers celles-ci puis shoota le ballon avec le pied droit, celui-ci se dirigea vers le filet.

« Si je continue comme ça... il me battra. Mais d'un autre côté, il peut analyser mon jeu et déduire que je suis Shinichi. Si je perds... il pensera que j'ai fais exprès. Putain tout est à double tranchant avec ce type ! » réfléchit Conan.

Le détective profita du manque de précision de Rum, la balle tapant la barre, pour s'emparer du ballon. Dans un mouvement en l'air, il cogna de son pied droit le ballon et l'envoya à toute vitesse à l'autre bout du terrain.

- Ne me dis pas que tu utilises tes chaussures chelou... grogna Yoichi.

But.

L'homme en noir serra les poings.

- Ne crois pas que ce qu'il se passera entre nous ce résumera à cette partie de football... tantei-kun.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Yoichi-kun, répliqua Conan.

Il avait le ballon, maintenant.

« Il est ambidextre. » analysa Conan.

Coup de sifflet.

Rum tenta immédiatement l'impossible. Au lieu d'esquiver ou de parer un coup du détective, il tira. Son pied cogna fortement le ballon, et parti à pleine vitesse en direction de Conan. Il utilisa son épaule pour la réceptionner, mais le coup du camion d'il y a quelques jours l'avait si affaiblit que son corps n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Yoichi ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas péter mon camion pour le spectacle, microbe. » pensa Rum.

Conan envoya la balle au-dessus de la tête de Rum. Il resta cependant neutre, n'ayant rien vu venir.

« Petit merdeux. » pensa Rum.

Et il envoya la balle dans les buts.

X

Résidence Kudo,

Devant un bon verre de Bourbon, Subaru termina son livre français. Il le rangea dans le tiroir, puis se leva pour en trouver un autre. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en choisir un que quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

L'étudiant s'y rendit, et l'ouvrit.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu te déplacerais pour moi, tu sais... déclara Subaru.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Voilà qui met donc fin au chapitre =)<p>

Profitez de ce dialogue de Subaru absolument BADASS. Il apparaîtra encore une petite fois dans le 8, et n'interviendra qu'après... le... trentième... ;(

**À bientôt !**

* * *

><p>Merci à<strong> Red <strong>(elle aura un assez gros rôle, oui) et** "Guest".**


	8. Les pièces du puzzle

Ohayoo !

Je dois dire que la fiction avance plutôt pas mal. Il s'agit ici du dernier chapitre où les deux enfants se font une sorte de "guerre" puisque dans le prochain chapitre, on retourne auprès de la gamine !

Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que les déplacements et agissement de Conan sont très réduits maintenant. Puisque Rum est très proche de lui (et a la même apparence) c'est comme si le détective était étouffé par sa présence. ^^

Au passage... première apparition officielle d'Akai \O/

Ceci dit, enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

« Les pièces du puzzle »

* * *

><p>C'était le dernier jour de la semaine, et Conan sorti de l'agence bien plus tôt.<p>

Le weekend allait surement être reposant pour lui, puisqu'il avait vraiment vécu une semaine très mouvementée et assez stressante. La paranoïa du détective semblait refaire surface, tout comme ça avait été le cas avec Bourbon, et même Gin à plusieurs reprises.

En route pour la résidence Subaru... quelque chose le tracassait. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à propos de Rum, et même, à propos du FBI. La gamine lui avait envoyé un mail dans la soirée de la veille, lui expliquant certaines choses à propos du FBI, en particularité James Black. Il y avait un blocage, une sorte de barrière entre Jodie et James, des informations.

Le détective tentait d'y voir plus clair. Le lien entre la petite guilde des Sera et le FBI n'était pas non plus très clair dans son esprit, et même, il n'en voyait aucun. Pourtant, ses contacts avec Jodie avaient cessé, il ne la voyait plus, comme une disparition.

Ou elle devait être occupée.

Conan s'arrêta devant la résidence... son ancienne maison. Il sonna, et le portail s'ouvrit. D'un pas lent il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, mystérieusement ouverte. D'ailleurs, même le portail semblait avoir été ouvert par une autre personne que l'homme qui résidait ici...

Il entra, se déchaussa et s'aventura dans le hall.

- Suba-

Il croisa le regard de l'homme en question, au physique différent. Ce n'était pas Okiya Subaru, mais l'agent du FBI qu'il était autrefois. Il avait son doigt sur sa lèvre, et lui demande de s'asseoir sur un tabouret près du Bar.

L'homme mima "l'écoute". Il utilisa sa main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait peut-être un micro caché dans sa cuisine. Après avoir vérifié la pièce de fond en comble, et avoir fermé les portes et fenêtres en précaution, il servit un verre de jus de fruit au garçon et un verre de Scotch pour sa propre personne. Des souvenirs qui remontaient une fois encore à la surface...

- Ça concerne Rum, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Shuichi en souriant.

- Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu fais sans déguisement ? N'es-tu pas censé être mort, Akai-san ?

- C'était le cas jusqu'à hier, oui. Mais puisque Bourbon enquête sur ma mort... et qu'il ne tardera pas à découvrir la vérité, je vais m'éloigner un peu, expliqua-t-il.

Conan entra dans le vif du sujet.

- Il est aussi temps que tu m'expliques certaines choses pour ta mère et ta soeu-

- Si tu parles d'eux, je ne sais rien. Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai lâché l'affaire. Et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant, averti Shuichi.

- Trop tard, elle m'a enrôlé. C'est quoi cette histoire sur l'Organisation et leurs projets ?

- Ils ont plusieurs branches. Elle te dira tout quand elle te fera confiance. Occupes-toi de Rum, tu veux.

Le détective rajeuni se leva après avoir terminé son verre.

- Bon et donc, à propos de Rum, que suis-je censé faire ? s'interrogea Conan.

- On disait de Rum qu'il était sombre et sournois. Il se terre dans l'ombre. Je ne te garantis rien, mais s'il venait à découvrir qui tu étais, il ne te ferait rien, répondit Akai. Il lava son verre dans l'évier puis s'arrêta. « Mais... il s'était fait des ennemis, une fois. Un gang sans grande importance. Peut-être ma mère t'en dira pus... »

Après le départ du détective, Akai soupira. Il monta à l'étage et prépara à nouveau son déguisement...

Conan continuait d'assembler tous les éléments en tête. _Des branches de l'Organisation, une guilde des Sera, des ennemis de Rum, un rapport avec les 7 corbeaux, Shinichi Kudo mêlé à l'Organisation, le FBI qui cache des informations, et James qui semble en faire autant..._

Alors... Rum se serait fait des ennemis importants pour l'Organisation ? Et Gin n'aurait rien fait pour arranger ses bêtises ? D'un autre côté, ce serait très étonnant de sa part, lui qui travaille en solitaire.

Mais il y avait toujours ce blocage. Quelque chose clochait. Un point important, il manquait quelque chose.

Ne réussissant pas à déterminer quoi, Conan continua sa route et s'installa à sa place en classe, comme d'habitude. Et le scénario habituel se reproduisait, une fois encore, Yoichi continua de lancer des regards de défi à Conan, et inversement.

Les deux rajeunis sourirent.

« Conan Edogawa. Shinichi Kudo. Toutes ces coïncidences, ce n'est pas un hasard. Aha. Tu pensais tout de même pas qu'un simple match de foot entre nous deux allait tout régler. Le détective de l'Est n'aime pas perdre, et se révèle sacrément bon au football. Tout suppose que tu es ce fameux lycéen. » pensa Rum.

« Si Rum s'est autrefois fait des ennemis, je dois les retrouver. Avec ou sans l'aide des Sera, surtout de cette gamine qui se dit mère de famille. » pensa Conan.

La journée s'ensuivit d'éclairs entre les deux adversaires. Si Rum avait représenté l'expérience d'un adulte rajeunissant pour une pièce de théâtre, le détective avait lui parlé pour un cours de Japonais des criminels se retrouvant en prison. Peu à peu, les deux garçons s'étaient découvert une vrai rivalité dangereuse, qui mènerait peut-être à leur perte.

Yoichi était le rival et ami de Conan. Mais Rum était l'ennemi de Shinichi.

La journée toucha doucement à sa fin. Pour l'espace de quatre jours, lundi et mardi étant des jours où l'école allait fermer, Conan allait devoir se séparer de l'homme en noir. Un dernier regard foudroyant de sa part.

Et la soirée débuta sur des événements catastrophiques, pour un weekend qui transcendait les interdits.

Si samedi et dimanche, Bourbon s'était déplacé pour rencontrer Kogoro à l'hôpital et confronter le FBI, la nuit du dimanche en fut tout autant explosive avec la rencontre entre Subaru Okiya et Amuro Toru... l'étudiant vivant chez les Kudo étant en réalité Yusaku.

Et Akai était apparu à Raiha Pass pour secourir ses deux collègues du FBI. La suite était connu...

X

Le weekend ayant touché à sa fin, et l'affaire Bourbon ayant enfin été clôturé, Conan se leva avec une atroce migraine. Les médicaments que Ran lui avait donnés avaient calmé ces maux de tête assez important, le détective réussissant quand même à se lever pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

À table, Kogoro et Ran avaient les yeux rivés sur la télévision qui diffusait les nouvelles informations.

- Arf. Une bande de motards auraient vandalisé un bureau informatique. Vraiment, c'est dépitant.

« Des motards... de l'informatique. Noon, ce serait trop beau pour être vrai... »

Soudain le téléphone de Conan vibra. C'était Masumi Sera qui venait de lui envoyer un SMS.

Et Conan fut intrigué en le lisant.

_« Viens à l'hôtel, passe derrière. Urgent. »_

Bizarrement... ça sentait le roussi.

* * *

><p>Les doutes de Rum se fondent peu à peu, et les mystères continuent de pleuvoir =)<p>

Que se passe-t-il donc à Beika bon sang ? L'enquête sur Rum et les hommes en noir ne fait que commencer, et tout ça n'est qu'un immense foutoir où les gens s'entretuent sans pitié. Je crois ? o.o

En tout cas, à la prochaine !

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>RedGalaxy<strong> (oui il y en aura d'autres^^) et** Kalas** pour vos reviews =)

Et bien sûr aux autres, à qui j'ai répondu en MP :)


	9. L'entrée des égoûts

Pika !

Voilà le 9ème chapitre. Et donc, qui dit neuf dit gamine. Non ? Et pourtant si !

Donc, après avoir rencontré Rum et même discuter avec lui... en tête à tête, même... on passe maintenant aux chapitres qui vont clôturer le premier tome de cette aventure épique. Il a été calme... mais comme toutes les fins de tomes, ça va être explosif !

Mon but est donc le long du tome de proposer une enquête sur l'Org, des mini-confrontations, des meurtres et événements en rapport avec l'Org... et des derniers chapitres qui envoient la purée ! O/

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<br>**

« L'entrée des égouts »

* * *

><p>Il pleuvait, il y avait beaucoup de vent, l'orage grondait.<p>

Mais Conan était tout de même sorti de l'agence pour retrouver Masumi Sera ainsi que... l'enfant qui habitait chez elle. Le sujet devait être très sérieux pour que le SMS soit aussi court.

De toute façon, il se souvenait de l'autre discussion avec eux... ils avaient tout de même parlé d'un informateur qui était retenu en otage. En supplément, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, des hommes de l'Organisation surveillaient l'hôtel de la jeune femme 24 heures du 24... c'était un pari risqué de s'y rendre, mais son apparence d'enfant devait sûrement être un atout.

Derrière le bâtiment, la porte en fer de secours était légèrement ouverte, permettant au détective d'entrer sans problème dans les locaux de l'hôtel. Masumi l'attendait, appuyée contre le mur. Elle aida Conan à refermer la porte.

– Suis-moi, _dit-elle en souriant._

Ils prirent l'ascenseur, dans le silence, mais aussi le froid qui les enveloppait. La température frôlait les -5 degrés, même à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, et malgré les installations pour permettre aux résidents d'avoir un peu de chaleur, seules les chambres étaient suffisamment bien chauffées pour discuter autour d'un bon thé. Ça ne semblait gêner personne ce froid dans le hall...

Ils étaient enfin arrivé, dans un client entra dans l'ascenseur. Masumi et Conan s'engagèrent dans le couloir, et la gamine les attendait au seuil de la porte, un masque autour de la bouche.

_« Elle est malade ? » pensa le détective. « C'est étrange. Elle a dû sortir, pour attraper un rhume, puisque les chambres ont droit au chauffage. »_

Il s'installa dans l'un des sièges, la gamine prenant l'autre et son magazine en main, et Masumi préparant du thé et une boisson aux fruits pour Conan. Atmosphère tendue, mais calme, et le silence régnait dans la pièce.

Le détective rompit enfin le silence, et une longue conversation allait avoir lieu :

– Pourquoi suis-je ici ? On joue à la dinette ?

La gamine leva les yeux de son magazine.

– Tu n'as pas été repéré ? Pas vu par les deux snipers en face ? Un enfant reste quand même un suspect, pour eux.

Il semblait avoir oublié ce petit détail. Même enfant, il pouvait être suspecté, puisque cette mère de famille était dans le même cas qu'eux.

– Non, _répondit Conan._

– Alors tu vas nous accompagner puisque, semblerait-il, tu es assez bon pour diriger une opération ou donner des directives. Comme sur le terrain mais, ce serait dangereux... _expliqua l'enfant._

– Comment le sais-tu ? _demanda Conan._

– J'ai mes secrets, _répondit sèchement la gamine._ « Hi-mi-tsu. »

...

Conan ne broncha pas. Il fut servi de son verre de jus de fruits, une des raisons pour lesquelles il restait dans ce sofa, puisque à cet instant il en avait légèrement marre d'être enveloppé dans une affaire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de connaître.

Lui avait-on dit pour l'affaire avec Rena Mizunashi, et les assassinats politique ?*

Ou alors, était-ce dans l'hôpital, quand il avait dirigé le FBI ?*

Ou peut-être, le Mystery Train ou même la poursuite de Raiha Pass ?*

Non, si c'était cette bataille à Raiha Pass contre Amuro Toru, ou plutôt Furuya Rei, c'était impossible... ce serait dans ce cas-là Akai qui lui aurait dit, et il n'y avait que lui, Jodie, Camel et James Black qui savaient pour la mise en scène de sa mort.

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Au fait, puisque vous en savez beaucoup... il paraît que Rum s'est fait des ennemis par le passé,_ déclara Conan._

– Comment peux-tu le savoir ? _s'interrogea la gamine._

– Hi-mi-tsu, _rétorqua le détective._

L'enfant soupira.

– Oui. En vérité, il est un homme très discret, une sorte d'ombre dans l'Organisation. Il a pris des risques démentiels en venant à ta rencontre. Cependant, par le passé, Rum a monté sa propre branche du syndicat mêlant trafic d'armes et de billets et collecte d'informations, _expliqua l'enfant._

– Et après ? _continua Conan._

Elle leva un sourcil.

– Il se trouve que des affaires ont mal tourné. Il avait des adeptes avec lui, des tireurs d'élites ou des hommes corrompus, et après des affaires avec un gang rivaux... ça a très mal fini. Depuis ce jour, ce même gang a une rancœur profonde pour lui,_ enchaîna la gamine._

– Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas les retrouver, et passer par eux ? _demanda Conan._

– Non, _rétorqua sèchement Masumi._ « Ça aurait été plus simple, mais nous n'avons aucune nouvelle. »

– Maintenant, concernant ton implication dans notre petite mission sauvetage, il se trouve que cet informateur a des infos capitales sur Gin, ton vieil ami. Alors j'ai supposé que tu voudrais venir, idiot et imprudent que tu es,_ informa l'enfant._

Conan ne répondit pas.

Cette enfant, ou plutôt mère de famille qui avait mystérieusement rajeuni, était très directe quand il s'agissait de parler de lui. Ou de sa capacité de déduction. Ou de son incroyable don de s'attirer des ennuis.

La gamine se leva et débarrassa les tasses.

– Tu te doutes que, du coup, tu t'occuperas de la tactique en arrière-plan. Tu guideras l'équipe. La moindre erreur nous coutera la vie.

– Oui.

– Ils ont changé de position entre deux. C'est un barrage non loin, un hélicoptère de l'Organisation a atterri là-bas. Je ne les ai jamais vu être aussi voyant.

_« C'est par ailleurs étrange. Est-ce qu'ils retiennent les employés en otage ? Ou bien, il n'y aurait personne. » pensa-t-elle.  
><em>

Conan se leva à son tour et enfila sa veste.

– Un barrage, vous dîtes ?

– Oui. Ainsi que les installations qui sont collées à la falaise à sa droite.

La gamine jeta une photographie montrant la voiture de Gin sur les lieux.

Conan fut foudroyé sur place. Si Gin était là, alors il devait y aller, c'était son ennemi en quelque sorte. Mais venir au secours d'un homme mêlé aux Sera, ou plutôt à ce qui semblerait être un "Ordre" ou une guilde, c'était tout de même risqué.

– Au passage, appelle-moi Lynn désormais. Ça t'évitera de me trouver des noms absurdes.

_« Lynn ? Ce ne doit pas être son véritable nom. »_

– Bien.

_« Dire que je suis obligé d'obéir à cette femme... »_

Ce qui semblait le plus bizarre la concernant, c'était la sorte d'aura qu'elle dégageait. Son regard vif et sombre, sa manière d'être, son langage sec et délicat, et bientôt... ses actions sur le terrain. De là à devoir être obligé de suivre une gamine et un garçon manqué jusque un barrage pour avoir des informations sur Gin, finalement, il serait mieux dans son lit chez les Mouri.

En regardant par la fenêtre, discrètement, il pouvait remarquer la présence des deux snipers. De là, il referma rapidement le rideau et suivit les deux demoiselles dans le couloir, avant de se prendre le dos de Sera en pleine poire.

"Lynn" semblait être en train de fouiller le placard. Un pistolet anesthésiant volant dans les airs, un gilet pare-balles usagé, une pelle... et finalement, une plaque en bois. Un trou était maintenant dessiné sur le plancher, à l'intérieur du cagibi camouflé, avec une longue échelle. Les murs devaient être épais, impossible donc de découvrir l'existence d'un tel puits. Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent, Lynn s'équipant de son anesthésiant, et les deux détectives d'oreillettes. Ils se regardèrent par la suite, l'un confus, l'autre souriant, et la dernière sans expression.

La gaina se lança la première. Conan allait définitivement se mouiller pour satisfaire sa curiosité, et gagner la confiance de ce qui semblerait être un alliée redoutable : la mère de Shuichi Akai.

Direction : les égouts.

* * *

><p>Des infos sur Gin, un hélicoptère, une prise d'otage... et pourquoi un barrage ?<p>

Rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre pour découvrir un périple dans de l'eau bien crade, et le début d'une petite confrontation avec les hommes en noir ! Gin est présent, mais sera-t-il confronté à sa victime passé ? Et Rum ?

À bientôt !~

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Postine, Aixy, Orie, Red<strong> (la voilà O/), **Anada, Guest et Tona.** =)


End file.
